


Little Bro

by BigBoyParty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Drinking & Talking, Explicit Consent, Gross Jisung, Incest Kink, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: Felix was blushing. Chan’ lips brushed over his soft cheeks and against his ear, letting his tongue trace the curve of his outer ear. Felix would have been swaying if Chan wasn’t holding him so tightly. He could still hear the music from the party, and he couldn’t tell if he was hearing it from afar or just in his head. Chan ran one hand down his back and squeezed him between the legs, and Felix whined. He could feel Chan’s smile, but he didn’t have the mental capacity to be embarrassed right now. Chan sucked gently on his earlobe and slurred, with lips against his skin, “You a virgin, little bro?”Felix’s eyes widened, “You could tell?”--Felix is finally losing his virginity to a hot upperclassman who just might like to pretend Felix is his little brother.(For SKZ fuckfest)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 325
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Little Bro

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to prompt 46 for Fuckfest.

International students came early. Just a couple days, so they could adjust before the rest of the freshman. That’s when Felix met Chan, and when everything started. Chan was nice, first of all, more relaxed than Felix had expected his RA to be, and with a harmless sort of frat bro energy. He still remembers the third year helping him that first day, lugging the second of his two massive suitcases up the stairs and explaining how the elevators were always too busy to bother using on days like this.

“You’re from Australia right?”

“Yeah, Sydney,” Felix managed to answer between gasps of breath as he ascended the third set of stairs.

“Oh, bro! Me too!” Chan slapped Felix’s sweaty palm with an uninvited high-five, just in time to arrive on Felix’s floor. “Here you should be right down on the left here. We should hang out sometime, I’m downstairs. I’ll smoke you out or something, yeah?”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks for the help.”

“Of course.”

Chan seemed to be everywhere the next week. He showed Felix all the secret places he liked to study around campus and slid into the empty seat next to him when Felix sat alone at lunch. He tended to dominate the conversation, but he was easy to spend time with, and soon enough it was “BROOO, WE’RE GONNA RIP BONG IN MY ROOM;” “BROOO, COME PLAY BEER PONG WITH US;” “BROOO, YOU GOING TO THE PARTY AT SONDHEIM TONIGHT? COME PREGAME.” As soon as the other juniors moved back in, Chan was always partying, and as long as he was partying he demanded Felix by his side. Felix was nervous at first, but Chan’s friends were nice enough, and Felix liked kissing the ping pong ball before Chan bounced it across the table. Felix liked when Chan’s friends hyped him up while he was dancing, or complimented his outfits. Felix liked when Chan put his hands on his waist and breathed down the back of his neck. 

Felix even liked when one Friday night, campus safety shut down a party and Chan grabbed him by the wrist and just started running. Chan was drunk as hell, and he screamed on the way out, all the way across the lawn, so Felix screamed too. They laugh-screamed all the way back to their building, where Chan slammed his id against the card reader and ducked the both of them inside. “Oh my fucking goddd bro,” Chan laughed, sliding onto his butt against the wall, “That was so close oh my god I coulda just lost my job.” Felix laughed and grabbed the elders wrists, swinging his weight back and hoisting him to his feet,

“Come on, you’re not safe yet. Wanna go to your room?” Chan nodded, sucking back some snot and swaying forwards. He wrapped an arm around Felix’s shoulders, squeezing him so tight he nearly lifted him off the ground.

“Felixxx, my bro!” He and Felix leaned on each other as they wobbled past the guy puking in the bathroom, towards Chan’s room at the end of the hall. “You know what Felix?” Chan slurred as he unlocked the door and Felix leaned against the wall, eyelids fluttering, “You’re fucking cool bro, you know. I’m so glad I met you.” Felix smiled at Chan, and Chan smiled back. It occurred to them simultaneously that the other man was, in fact, quite pretty when he smiled like this. Chan opened the door and stumbled into his room, with Felix close behind.

Felix had been in Chan’s room before. He’d often end up there after parties, and Chan would offer him one of his Fancy Adult Beers from the minifridge in his closet, as he did now. Chan wandered around, pushing papers carelessly off of his bed and onto the floor so Felix could sit. Felix giggled and curled up against the wall. When he closed his eyes, the room span. Chan flicked on the strip of purple LED’s running the perimeter of his room and climbed up onto the bed, pulling Felix close with a customary “little bro.” Chan let out a comfortable little sigh when Felix rested against his chest, leaning in a little to smell the younger’s hair.

“Did you have fun?” Felix knocked back a mouthful of beer.

“Hell yeah.” Felix hummed. He could smell Chan’s sweat when they sat close like this, and Felix never really admitted to it, but he loved the way it smelled. He could tell Chan used some cheap cologne, Axe or something, and it barely concealed the sour smell of his armpits. Felix drank more. His head was throbbing, but it steadied when Chan ran fingers through his hair.

“You looked cute out there,” Chan mumbled.

“Really?” Felix forced himself to sit up and turned around. Chan was blurry, but Felix was almost certain the older boy was smiling. Chan knocked back a swig of his beer and set it on the bookshelf next to him,

“Of course bro,” Chan’s consonants were all wet and sloppy, “You looked fucking hot.” Felix was blushing, but maybe he was just drunk. Chan’s eyes passed over him, a little nervous and a little predatory all at once.

“You wanna do something about it?” Felix slurred, giggling. Chan laughed, jerking his head back and slamming it against the wall unintentionally.

“Ow. Fuck. You’re bold, little bro.” He grabbed Felix by the hips and pulled him closer on his lap so they were face to face and, perhaps more importantly, pressed crotch-to-crotch, “Freshie.” 

Felix rolled his eyes. “Freshmeat,” he giggled. Chan licked his lips, tapping gently at Felix’s beer bottle. Felix was feeling bold, so he chugged it, upending the bottle in front of him after to show that he’d finished it.

“Not bad!” Chan laughed and took the bottle from Felix, only to drop it right on the floor beside his bed. His hands were heavy on Felix’s waist, moving up the younger’s back, large against his shoulder blades. “Come here,” Chan mumbled, pulling, and Felix fell right into his kiss.

Felix didn’t know their relationship was going here, but he couldn’t say he was unhappy. It felt amazing. Maybe he had secretly been wanting this all along. Chan’s lips were soft and firm at once, strong like the rest of them as they moved against Felix’s own. Chan grabbed Felix’s hips right where his too-tight skinny jeans dug into his skin, and tugged the younger forward. Chan was hard. Felix could feel him pressing against his crotch, could feel himself getting hard too, and when Chan exhaled it was long and slow and deeply.

Chan’s hands were a constant weight on Felix’s skin. They grabbed his hips too hard, moving to squeeze his ass too tightly, dragging Felix’s crotch against his own and pushing up against him slow. Felix could taste Chan’s spit. He could taste the alcohol. He had kissed before, sure, in highschool, but not like this. Not like how Chan was taking control of his body, hands wandering over him like every inch was something exciting. Chan pushed his tongue into his mouth and Felix didn’t know what to do so he let him tease his gums and take over the roof of his mouth. Felix moaned into Chan’s kiss when the elder pushed their hips together, and Chan’s grip tightened. He smiled against Felix’s lips, “God, you’re so fucking cute.”

Felix was blushing. Chan’ lips brushed over his soft cheeks and against his ear, letting his tongue trace the curve of his outer ear. Felix would have been swaying if Chan wasn’t holding him so tightly. He could still hear the music from the party, and he couldn’t tell if he was hearing it from afar or just in his head. Chan ran one hand down his back and squeezed him between the legs, and Felix whined. He could feel Chan’s smile, but he didn’t have the mental capacity to be embarrassed right now. Chan sucked gently on his earlobe and slurred, with lips against his skin, “You a virgin, little bro?” 

Felix’s eyes widened, “You could tell?” 

Chan laughed. He leaned back, head against the same spot he had smacked it earlier that night, and Felix stayed put. He sat still and watched Chan’s face shifting as the elder ran firm hands down his thighs, up under his shirt to trace his damp skin and brush over his nipples. Chan’s fingertips pressed against Felix’s nipples, circling them and watching Felix respond with narrowed eyes and parted lips. Chan looked turned on, there was really no other way to describe it. Felix was honored that his body could produce such a response in someone, and gasped softly when Chan’s fingernails ran back down the front of his torso. 

“Alright, freshmeat.” Chan tapped Felix’s sides and pushed the younger away just enough to retrieve the phone from his own back pocket, “When are you free this weekend?” He handed Felix his phone, “Send yourself a text.” Felix’s head was swimming.

“...W...” The letters came in and out of focus on the keyboard, “What?”

Chan laughed, sitting up a little further, “Send me a time.” He ran his hands up and down Felix’s thighs, “If I’m taking your virginity, I wanna remember it.” Felix’s mouth was dry. He was too drunk to think right now, so he just nodded and slowly typed his number into Chan’s phone, picked a random time on Sunday and sent it. “Not bad,” Chan murmured, and before long Felix was in his lap kissing him again, all smooth skin and big eyes and quiet moans.

Felix probably bounded a little too fast up the stairs on the way to his room. His brain was running over everything that had happened, trying to hang onto it. Chan wanted to fuck him. Chan wanted to fuck him. Not even that. Chan was Going to fuck him, for the first time. He was elated. At the top of the stairs his phone buzzed and he received a text message from Chan:

_ Little bro _

Plus a heart emoji, and a picture of Chan shirtless, palming himself over his underwear. Felix wanted to scream. He wanted to dance. Instead, he stumbled back to his room and tried not to wake up his roommate.

Felix didn’t remember much of it the next morning. His headache informed him he had gotten way too drunk, and he spent a long time rolling around in bed, hiding his head under the pillows while his roommate Jisung shuffled around.

“Hey,” there was a gentle tug on his sheets, “I’m gonna go to the dining hall, do you want me to bring you anything?” Felix created the smallest possible gap for his face to peek through and groaned,

“I want to eat everything.” Jisung laughed, pulling on a hoodie and a comically large denim jacket,

“Okay greedy. How about I bring you a little sandwich or something?” Felix nodded,

“Little sandwich.” And with that, Jisung was on his way, leaving Felix to groan and squirm around and eventually pull his phone off the windowsill. Fuck, it was already almost noon. He opened it up and checked his messages.

_ Hey Felix, it’s Chan! I hope ur not as hungover as I am today lol _

Felix never had Chan’s number in his phone. He would have remembered that, it would have been a big deal for him. He didn’t have long to think this over, though, because then he was scrolling up and seeing the picture Chan had sent him the night before. At 3:40am:  _ Little bro _ and a heart emoji and all the sudden there was Chan’s stomach, and his happy trail, and his large hand gripping an equally-large bulge over his underwear. Felix nearly launched his phone across the room.

When Jisung came back from his stroll to the dining hall, Felix was still in bed. His roommate sat propped up against some pillows, staring at his phone and blushing furiously. Jisung slammed the door behind him, and Felix gasped and clenched the phone to his chest.

“What were you beating off or something?” Jisung kicked his shoes off unceremoniously, “I can put headphones on and ignore you if you want.”

“No no don't be gross. It’s Chan.” Jisung dropped the sandwich in Felix’s lap without comment, his eyes going wide,

“What about him?”

“It’s nothing bad, just...Look.” Felix pushed his phone into Jisung’s hands and unwrapped his sandwich. Jisung took a long time reading over their messages, scrolling down and then up again, visibly zooming in and pulling the phone close to his face.

“Damn...” Jisung murmured, “He’s kinda hung.” 

Felix rolled his eyes, “That’s not the point dude. Give it back.”

“Yeah okay one second though.” Jisung zoomed in and took a screenshot, “Are you sure you’re, like ready for all that? I mean,” Jisung subconsciously grabbed his own junk, as if comparing them, “You’re a pretty small guy Felix, I don't know.”

“Will you shut up!” 

Jisung did, eventually, and sat on Felix’s bed to roll a joint and eat the crumbs out of Felix’s sandwich wrapper, “So what, do you guys have a date or something?”

“Yeah I’m going over to his place tomorrow....He’s gonna take my virginity.” Jisung gave Felix a Disappointed Look, and Felix grinned.

Saturday passed in a blur. Felix was picking outfits, cutting his hair, calling out for advice from his roommate: “Hey, should I shave my pubes!?” from the shower, “Should I be douching? Is that, like, real!?” Jisung just laughed in between his smoke breaks outside, assuring Felix that he would be fine, do what makes him feel comfortable, blah blah blah.

“I’m actually glad that you’re getting fucked tomorrow, I think I’m gonna have Hyunjin over,” Jisung called out at one point, scrolling aimlessly through his phone while Felix skimmed his weekend readings so there wouldn’t be anything stressing him out tomorrow.

“I thought you hated each other.” Felix underlined a sentence without reading it.

“Naah, it’s not like that dude. He used to hate me, right, but then I realized that he’s just repressing his true feelings for me because of his Catholic upbringing. We’re working together on a group project but I’m gonna try and get him to smoke with me and then see what happens you know.” Jisung wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh. Gross.” Felix was itchy all over from shaving. He didn’t know how people lived like this. Still. He managed to finish his reading and slipped it back into his folder, only to knock the whole stack off the table when he received another text from Chan:

_ Hey bro. I’ve been thinking about you all day. Wanna send me a little preview of what I’ll be seeing tomorrow? I got pics too. _

“JISUNG HE WANTS NUDES FROM ME WHAT DO I DO.”

One awkward session of coaching later, and Felix had a picture. Facing the mirror, his body turned so his waist looked thinner and his ass bigger, his shirt lifted up and pants pulled down just far enough for his butt to be showing. It wasn’t perfect, but it was cute. Chan certainly seemed to think so, replying “Nice.” immediately after and sending a dick pic. Felix couldn’t stop glancing at it and looking away. It wasn’t as flattering as his own picture, but it was...a lot. A lot for Felix to take in, at least, especially considering Chan and Felix’s friendship the first few weeks of term.

Chan and Felix texted the rest of the day. Normal friendly stuff, and random messages thrown in. “God, I can’t stop staring at that pic,” Chan commented after a streak of benign smalltalk, “You’re so fucking cute.” Felix couldn’t stop blushing and hiding his phone against his chest, even when Jisung harassed him for it. At dinner, Chan and Felix locked eyes across the dining hall and Chan shot him a wink. Felix’s face reddened immediately, and Jisung nudged him in the arm: “Look, it’s your man over there.” Felix’s “man” even went so far as to ruffle his hair and offer a “little bro” on his way out of the cafeteria.

That night, Felix sexted for the first time in his life. “God, I wish I were there right there,” Chan messaged. “I want to fuck you so hard.” “I’ll make you feel good.” “Are you excited little bro?” Felix’s heart pounded in his chest and he typed faster than he ever had in his life, trying to say just what Chan wanted to hear so he could hear more about how hot he was and how much fun he would be having tomorrow. Felix was delighted, and nervous. It was no wonder he stayed up past midnight on Saturday night, no wonder he was still awake when Chan sent him a message at 3 am: “You know what would really turn me on tomorrow?”

“What?” Felix responded immediately. He held his breath, as if Jisung would be awoken just by the sound of him texting Chan. 

“It’s kind of weird...” Then those damn three dots. Felix needed to know. He shifted slightly, letting his dick press against the mattress.

“I’m sure it’s not so bad! You can tell me.”

“I really want you to call me ‘big brother’ while we fuck. I’ll call you my little bro, too. I think it would be really hot.” Felix’s hips moved. Just slightly, dragging his cock against the mattress, careful not to wake Jisung.

“Sounds hot,” Felix responded quickly. Then a moment later, “Big brother.”

“God you’re so fucking cute.”

Sunday came, and then suddenly Felix was eating lunch, and then suddenly it was 2pm. It felt kind of random, right in the middle of the afternoon, but Felix figured it would be better to be at his most alert. He’d be better like that. He spent at least 10 minutes beforehand meticulously brushing his teeth and doing his hair, before he took on the long journey down to Chan’s room. His legs were shaking the whole time, his brain wrapping up around everything. He spent too long in front of Chan’s door. Breathing, reassuring himself, raising one shaking hand to knock too quietly on the door. He had been in Chan’s room before, many times, but everything felt different now.

Like when Chan opened the door in some sweatpants and a tshirt. He didn’t welcome Felix in with a shout and a grin like always, he just stood there. He had a stupid little smile on his face, his eyes combing slowly over Felix’s body. “Hey,” Felix croaked out finally, jittery in the silence, prompting Chan to open the door further and usher Felix inside.

So Felix entered, cautious, kicking his shoes off at the doorstop. Chan closed the door behind him and locked it. Felix was still stepping out of his left shoe when Chan’ fingertips traced gently down his back, sending a shiver through Felix’s body. “Little bro,” the elder muttered simply, and it was enough to make Felix stumble, his knees going weak and strange. He caught himself on the wall, and Chan took hold of his hips, maneuvering him so his back pressed up against one of Chan’ posters. Felix’s breath caught in his throat. His hands buzzed, and he was flattened. 

Chan was all over him. His lips pressed to Felix’s own, before moving along, sucking and biting desperately at Felix’s neck. Felix barely had a chance to breathe, Chan’s hands were pushing him so firmly against the wall, reaching behind to grab Felix’s ass and pull him closer.

“Did you miss your big brother?” Chan asked, his voice low and breathy.

“Uh huh,” Felix murmured. Chan’s plush lips pressed up along the side of his neck, flooding him with hot breath and firm touches.

“Good boy.” Chan squeezed Felix’s ass, the kneading motions of his hands pulling gentle moans from Felix’s throat, “I missed you too.”

Chan’s hands were all over Felix, and the younger man had to fight every urge to just go limp in his arms. Felix wanted Chan to feel good too, even as the elder’s firm arms squeezed around his waist and strong hips ground into his own. Felix let his hands wander Chan’s back. He had never touched a man like this before, not so close. He felt every muscle under Chan’s t-shirt, every delicious bump of spine. He squeezed Chan’s ass and Chan grunted, pushing him harder against the wall, their lips locked in a hungry slide against each other.

“I thought about you all night, little brother.” Chan’s hands brushed the sides of Felix’s hips, closing in on the fly of his jeans. Chan wasn’t grinding against him so much now, they weren’t kissing, but still it was so close. Felix looked at Chan’s eyelashes and took deep inhales of the breath he let out. “I’m gonna make you feel so good today,” Chan murmured, finally unzipping Felix’s fly and starting to push down the younger’s pants entirely. “Do you want that?”

“Yeah.” Felix’s words were a shudder. Chan kissed his jaw again, then moved to his knees. He had Felix’s jeans down to his ankles now, and he was leaning in. Chan’s breath was hot on the front of Felix’s underwear. Felix seemed to be growing harder by the second. Chan leaned in and inhaled deeply.

“You want me to suck you off?” Chan’s hands were firm on Felix’s thighs, strong.

“Please. Bro.” A little clunky, but Chan just looked up at Felix with a smile, and Felix spoke again, “Big brother.”

“Mm,” Chan groaned deep in his throat and pushed Felix’s hips back against the wall. He pulled the younger man’s pants down, took his half-hard cock in one hand and ran his tongue along its tip. It was a delicate move, one which sent only the best shivers down Felix’s spine, but Chan was not really one for delicacy. He took Felix’s full length in his mouth easily, bobbing his head and swallowing, making Felix whine and wrap fingers in his hair. Felix’s hips pushed up against Chan’s firm grasp, and he couldn’t get enough. No matter how long Felix stared, he couldn’t get enough of Chan’s lips bulging around his cock, of Felix’s hot RA on his knees for him. His hair looked different from this angle. Everything looked different. Everything felt amazing.

When Chan straightened back up, Felix didn’t have long to be disappointed. Chan’s hand was on his cock now, massaging him firmly as their lips pressed against each other. “That feel good, little brother?” Chan murmured, a smile ghosting on his lips. Felix nodded, and Chan’s smile grew. He bit Felix’s bottom lip a little, “Don't you want your big brother to feel good too?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Chan laughed softly, and Felix was putty in his hands. They kissed deeply, hands fumbling at each other’s clothes until they both pressed close to each other’s bare torsos. They were sweaty and hot, hearts pounding, and Felix felt one bead of sweat roll from his temple to his jaw as Chan sucked a dark bruise into his neck.

It was like nothing Felix had felt before. Chan pushed him back firmly against the wall, supporting his weight so he could stumble fully out of his jeans. Chan breathed slow and heavy, contrasting with Felix’s high whimpers. He sucked on Felix’s bottom lip, hooked an arm under each of his legs, and lifted him into the air, shaking a yelp out of him. 

“Fuck, Chan,” Felix commented under his breath, before his mouth was occupied once again with kissing the stubble along Chan’s jaw. Chan was all smiles tonight, holding Felix tightly and carrying him over to the bed, tossing him just enough to make Felix giggle and fall back, heaving and freckled on Chan's dark sheets.   
“God, you’re fucking pretty, little bro,” Chan climbed onto the bed, laughing and pinning Felix in underneath him. He stared down at Felix, who blushed back up at him eagerly. Chan kissed him once, murmuring into his ear, “Roll over.” 

And Felix did.

With his face pressed against Chan’s sheets, Felix could almost pretend he wasn’t so overwhelmed. There was just Chan’s comforting scent, the bed creaking around him as Chan rustled under his bed for a condom and some lube. Chan’s weight was heavy on top of him, tracing over his body. 

“Look at you, little bro,” Chan’s thumbs pressed into the dip in Felix’s lower back, just above his tail bone. “You’re getting so big.” He squeezed Felix’s ass, before one lube-coated thumb found its way against the younger man’s hole, “I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you.”

Felix let his eyes drift open and shut again, breathing deeply as Chan’s thumb slid inside of him. Chan, the smiling man who’d helped him lug his bags upstairs that first day. Who’d seen him wandering around campus, hopelessly lost, and shown him the way. His big brother. It was a fantasy he could buy, and one he loved. Chan slid one dry hand up his spine, fingering him slowly with the other, and Felix felt like he only existed under Chan’s hands. In this moment, Chan was the entire world, and it was a beautiful one.

“Did you shave for me, little bro?” Chan’s lips met the back of Felix’s neck, and Felix couldn’t contain his moan when Chan’s fingers left him. He listened to the sound of Chan opening the condom’s wrapper, letting his body relax completely into the bed, and sighed pleasantly.

“Yeah. You like it?”

“I love it.” Felix arched his back when he felt Chan’s cock pressing against him, sliding over his skin. Chan gave Felix little tips, “Relax, little bro.” “You gotta let me in.” “There you go.” “Good boy.” And Felix tried to oblige him.

Jisung wasn’t joking the day before when he’d noticed the size of Chan’s dick. Felix was keenly aware of it now, stretching him out and touching parts of him that had never been touched before. It hurt, but it was the kind of pain Felix couldn’t get enough of. Especially when he clenched, intentionally or unintentionally, and heard Chan’s little gasp, or felt a little twitch inside of him. He pushed his hips up, following Chan’s lead, until he felt the elder’s hips pressing fully against his ass. “How does it feel?”

“Good,” Felix murmured, rocking his hips back ever so slightly, “Really fucking good.”

“You like your big brother’s cock inside you?” 

Felix thought it should be obvious, but just in case it wasn’t he rocked back once more and moaned, “Fuck yes. Please.”

Felix didn’t even have to clarify what he was asking for, before Chan’s body was arched over him again, fucking him with slow, deep strokes. Chan wasn’t so much taller than him at all, but like this, Chan’s body dwarfed his. Chan held Felix down underneath him, pinned him in like an animal and fucked him so the bed springs creaked and the cheap wooden bed frame smacked against the wall. Chan fucked him faster, pulled his hair hard, and Felix melted in his grasp.

“God, Chan. Fuck,” Felix gasped. He dug his sweaty forehead into the mattress and rocked his hips back, faster, harder, groaning. “It feels so fucking good.” 

It felt even better when Chan planted one large palm on the back of his head and shoved the younger’s face into the mattress, deepening his strokes.

Chan fucked Felix hard, until Felix’s breaths were heavy and his small torso dripped with sweat. He grabbed Felix’s hair and pulled, guiding him onto his back and pushing the younger man’s legs up towards his chest. Felix looked perfect. His plush lips were parted so his mouth hung halfway open, eyebrows arched somewhere between shock and arousal. Chan fucked into him hard a few times and watched Felix’s eyebrows arch further, his mouth open wider and eyes squeezing shut. “Does it hurt?” Chan asked, tracing his fingertips over Felix’s torso.

Felix moaned and shook his head. “Please keep going. Fuck.”

So Chan did. He laughed and stared down at Felix’s body, which seemed to be scooting gradually up the bed with each stroke. Felix had his arms hooked under his knees, holding his legs back and rocking furiously. It was clear that Felix had never felt anything like this before. It was clear Felix was overwhelmed, and loving it.

“Where you want me to cum, little bro?” Chan asked, fingertips tracing Felix’s chest, sliding over a dark freckle right at the edge of the younger man’s nipple. Felix let one of his legs flop back against the mattress and wrapped a fist around his cock.

“Inside,” Felix whimpered, “I need to feel you inside.”

Chan grabbed Felix’s hips so tight they might have bruised and fucked him with a wild intensity. Felix thought he saw stars behind his eyelids. He let his body go limp, one fist working desperately over his cock as Chan fucked him harder and harder and, with a long, ugly, grunt, came inside the condom. 

Chan’s hips shuddered strangely. Felix curled his toes and jerked himself harder, letting Chan’s weight fall on top of him again. The upperclassman’s warm fingers combed through his hair, and Chan murmured against his neck.

“Fuck...You feel so good. Such a good little boy.”

Felix twitched and came between their sweaty stomachs.

“There you go, baby. Doesn’t that feel good?”

Felix was too overwhelmed to speak right now, so he wrapped his arms around Chan’s muscled torso and held him close. He buried his sweaty face in Chan’s shoulder, and they breathed together.

It took a while for Felix to get his words back. He let Chan climb out of his grasp eventually, watching with half-lidded eyes as Chan threw out the used condom and fished up a soft hand towel for Felix to dry his sweat on. Chan wrapped himself around Felix like a blanket and held him until his shaking stopped and his breath was normal again.

“Did you have fun?” Chan asked after a long moment of silence. Felix smiled and nodded,

“Of course.” He buried his nose in Chan’s neck and inhaled deeply, “Thank you.”

“Any time.” Chan kissed his temple.

Felix settled so deeply into Chan’s arms, he nearly forgot he should be anxious around him. He couldn’t be comfortable with hot people yet, especially after fucking them, that just wouldn’t be right. So Felix stiffened up and pushed himself off the bed, “I should probably head back to my room. I should shower.”

Chan whined, “You sure you don't want to spend the night?” But he didn’t protest much, and soon Felix was dressing himself again and kissing his hot R.A. goodbye.

His legs wobbled on his way up the staircase and down the hall to his dorm, and Felix was so caught up in the wonderful shock of what he had just been through that he almost didn’t hear Jisung inside.

Unfortunately, Felix swung the door open anyway and came face to face with Hyunjin and Jisung fucking violently on Jisung’s bed. Hyunjin, with Jisung’s fingers clenching in his hair, glanced up at Felix for only a moment with an expression of mixed arousal and shame, and Felix yelped and slammed the door shut.

Well.

Somehow, going back down the stairs was more embarrassing than walking up them. So was knocking on Chan’s door.

“Yeah?” Chan asked, swinging his door open and peeking out. When he saw Felix, an unforgettable smile stretched across his face.

Felix wished he wasn’t blushing. “Hey so uh.... How about I spend the night, actually?”

Before Felix had any time for second thoughts, he was engulfed in Chan’s arms and lifted a little into the air, tackled back into his RA’s familiar dorm room. 

“YEAH BROOO!” Chan tossed Felix a beer and hoisted him into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
> CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)


End file.
